


spaceboy i've missed you spinning 'round my head

by sappho_e



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_e/pseuds/sappho_e
Summary: The words sound odd in your mouth, but you know (Hope, pray, wish) they’re true.The two years you spent flying around paradox space trying to make sure that your Alpha timeline was secure and the Game couldn’t take anything else from you would be worth it if you could only spend the rest of your immortal life in Karkat’s arms.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	spaceboy i've missed you spinning 'round my head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-epilogue compliant au where Dave has to clean up the timeline of dead daves and paradoxes and other issues that could impact the 'happy ever after' the SBURB kids have built. 
> 
> I have NOT read the epilogues and truthfully I actually cannot physically bring myself to do it. Also, as a massive fan of Doctor Who and Homestuck I have never understood time paradoxes so please just gloss over the details of why Dave had to leave, because it boils down to SBURB being bad, and enjoy The Boys™.

You land, and immediately almost stumble on exhausted legs but you hide it well.

Your sword is in your sylladex and it is going to stay there for a long long time now.

You know this is the right place even without freaky Space powers but staring at the brick house and goddamn picket fence you’re not actually quite sure.

The red door bangs open and a grey blur hurtles down the front step and out of the gate straight at you. You tense and feel for your sword (so much for that promise) but you recognise the mop of black hair and orange candy corn horns (you actually think they’ve grown a little since you’ve been away but you’re not going to mention that) and you relax.

Karkat flings himself at you, going as far as to jump into your arms, his legs wrapping around your waist, trusting you to catch him and you do.

You always do.

However, your aforementioned tired bones do not catch you nor do they hold your combined weight up.  
You both crumple backwards to the grass, your hand automatically coming up to protect his head from any bumps.

His face is buried in your shoulder and his hand is bunched somewhere in the material of your cape, pulling you so close to him you begin to forget what being alone and isolated in space was like.  
His tears are soaking your God Tier jumper (but you won’t mention that either)  
“You’re back.” He whispers into your neck like he can’t quite believe it. His eyelashes flutter over your jugular while you snake your hands around his chest to feel the hot pulse of his heart. You make no effort to sit up or move him and don’t truly think you could even try. His weight on your front is the most physical contact you’ve had in years (two years, nine months, six days, eleven hours, twenty-five minutes, forty-seven seconds) and you cave inwards, pressing your face into his hair, just between his horns and hold him tight. A claw-tipped hand reaches up to push your shades off your face and you manage a snort of sorts and you know he can feel the tears dripping onto his head (you know he won’t mention that either) and a grey face upturns to yours.

A broken little sigh punches its way out of you, and you cover his face in kisses.

“I’ve missed you.” You say all in a rush and his grin splits his face and shows all his long, jagged teeth.

“I’ve missed you too, space boy.” He tells you and his voice is soft and scratchy and you’ve missed it so much. He arches up to catch your lips in a kiss and you sob against his mouth in a hella uncool way.

You don’t even care you’re making a scene in the middle of a ring of houses, your shades lying in the grass, and your boyfriend in your arms. A whole mess for any carapacian, troll, human, or whatever your friends created on Earth C while you were away, to see.

“I missed you so fucking much, missed you more than anything, worse than the meteor. Wanted to come back so many times but I couldn’t give up, couldn’t doom the timeline after everything. I thought of you every day Karkat, I even spoke to you out there, and even the space garbage was laughing at me. It sucked so bad, man, it sucked massive hot hairy troll bulge but—”  
Karkat is laughing when he next leans in and you all but choke on your words when you hear it beating through your chest, slowly filling you up from every second you were away from him.  
“You’re even worse now. I knew you being stuck in Buttfuck, Nowhere would make you even dumber.” He tells you and you cling to him with laughter over shit that isn’t even funny.  
“I love you.” You manage breathlessly and there’s no hesitation on his part as he repeats it back to you and kisses you again for good measure.  
“You took so long,” Karkat says after a long moment, orange eyes (they’re turning red like blood and you wonder what else you’ve missed in your absence) searching your face.  
You’re not sure what he finds: a scared kid with gaunt cheekbones and hunted eyes? A god with scars and tears making tracks down the blood and dirt on his cheeks? The scrawny boy you had been on the meteor whom he had somehow fallen in love with?  
His changed-too-much boyfriend?

“I did it.” You tell him, a hand coming up to tidy his messy hair. At least that hasn’t changed. He’s still got a birds-nest for hair, still got the same gentleness in his hands when he cups your cheek, the same wide-eyed love in his expression. “I closed all the time-loops. We’re safe. We won.”

The words sound odd in your mouth, but you know (Hope, pray, wish) they’re true. The two years you spent flying around paradox space trying to make sure that your Alpha timeline was secure and the Game couldn’t take anything else from you would be worth it if you could only spend the rest of your immortal life in Karkat’s arms.

Distantly you hear doors opening and whoops from all your friends as they clatter down the steps to meet you on the green. You hear Rose calling your name, John hooting enthusiastically and Roxy squealing, even Dirk’s hoarse laughter, but for now you have Karkat pressing kisses to your wet cheeks and years of tension finally bleeding from your shoulders as you squint against an alien sunset.

You won you won you won.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimately this was written listening to "Space Boy" by the Smashing Pumpkins. It was summer '19, and I was in the back of a car after a roadtrip to Wales at 2am. 
> 
> Hope the yearning really jumps out here.


End file.
